Truths behind Lies
by LoliPop09
Summary: Mikan a is a bubbly, cheerful 15yr old girl who's life will change because of discovering her other alice.can she cope with it and dont let anyone know about it.But if the truth is revealed can her friends accept her even if it can endanger them?MxN
1. Surprise! Surprise!

Hello every1 I'm kinda new here so please bear with me^_^! Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice but I wish I do (hope it comes true :D)

Chapter 1: Surprises

Mikan a Bubbly, and cheerful 15 yr old girl

Alice: Nullification and the other will be revealed (I guess u pplz already know it…)

Special ability class

______

Mikans POV:

"Waaaaa!!!" I screamed because I was already late for class..

Ok anyways I was near the classroom and then I checked my watch it was already 8:00AM!!!

It means it's already time for math!! NOOOO!!!!

While I was running I bumped into someone

"Oi polka!" That person said then suddenly I realized that it was Natsume

5

4

3

2

1

"Natsume no Hentai!!!"I shouted at him but he covered his ears

"Polka stop screaming you're going to make me deaf" He said and then I pouted and then he suddenly turned his head away "_Hmmmm…wonder why??" _

"Oi" he said while facing me again it caught my attention so I faced him too "what??" I asked

"Aren't you going to class?" he said. "_Oh yeah I totally forget I'm already late!!Better hurry before I get into trouble"I shivered at the thought_

I bid Natsume farewell and ran again. Finally I reached the classroom and opened the door. Everyone looked at me and also Jinno-Sensei but as usual Natsume's face was covered with his manga"_I wonder how he got here so fast hmm..Oh well that's Natsume for you"_

Normal POV:

"Sakura-san go to your seat!!!"Jinno scolded at Mikan

"Gomen(huff)gomen(huff)Jin(huff)jin! Mikan said while catching a breathe

Then she went to her seat then said to Hotaru "Ohayo Hotaru!!!"While smiling sincerely

Then she saw also Natsume and Ruka and then said to them"Ohayo Natsume kun, Ruka pyon!!"Ruka blushed at the nickname while Natsume only Hn.

While in the middle of the discussion Mikan was called to the principal's office by PA and everyone was thinking the same why was she being called to the principal's office but decided to ask her later about it.

Mikan's POV:

"_Why am I being called to the principal's office" _I thought to myself

"_Sigh..Anyways better go"_ Deeper sigh (Me: you just love sighing) ( Mikan: you're the one who wrote it!)

Normal POV:

When Mikan reached the principal's office she knocked on the door

Then a gentle voice said"Come in"

"Principal san (I forgot the name hehehehe…) why did you call me?"Mikan asked

"Mikan you have another Ali…..To be continued

__________________

Hehehe cliffy^^ sorry if short hehehe..as I have told you I'am only new I repeat ONLY N-E-W please be nice to me^_^

RXR please don't ignore the magical button.


	2. Truth revealed!

Konichiwa Minna san~

Sorry if I'm kinda late in updating umm here in my place were experiencing brown-outs(waaaa!)cause there in "Meralco"(the ones who provide electricity) had a shortage of electricity because of that broken transformer(stupid transformer!!!)I also blame the rainy season(.)

Disclaimer:I don't own I repeat I don't own Gakuen alice but I wish I do hehe…^_^

And oh yeah gomen for changing POVs to quickly as I told u I'm new but anyways thnx for telling me Nichie823 chan arigatou^^Miyaxbaybeexx chan missyJuliette chan aliceneko-chan(don't have to put another chan lol:D or else it will sound weird) arigatou^^minna-san~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"_Principal san (I forgot the name hehehehe…) why did you call me?"Mikan asked_

"_Mikan you have another Ali…."_

_End of Recap_

_Chapter 2 :The Truth revealed_

_Normal POV_

"WHAT??!!!"Mikan kept on ranting and ranting the principal sweatdropped ('-_-)

"Mikan chan please calm down"The principal said then Mikan calmed down

"Principal san why didn't you tell me earlier?"Mikan asked with confusion in it

"Because we thought you weren't ready ye-"The principal said but was cut by Mikan

"But still it isn't right to hide it from me! Anyways… what **is **my alice???"Mikan asked still a bit angry about them not telling her( go girl!!Tell them!!^_^)

"Yeah about that….Mikan you have the S.E.C Alice in short for Steal, Copy, and Erase Alice"The Principal said

"…."Mikan was speechless(Me:ehhh! Mikan chan + Quiet=n? Mikan:Urusaii!!

"You also have to keep it secret to the others"The Principal said

"…."Then again Mikan was speechless(Me:hmmm getting more and more quiet ehh Mikan chan Mikan: Waaaa!!Teme no baka! Me:Ouch T_T –runs to my mommy-)

"And you'll be a special star and dangerous ability class from now on but you'll still be wearing 2 stars and your still going to attend your special ability class so we can avoid suspicion of your friends!okay ~Mikan chan~??"The principal said in a sing song voice

"Hai…."Mikan said weakly(hah! Weak! Bleh!:P)and almost a whisper

"And by the way you'll only go to the dangerous ability class if there no other people around anymore"The principal said with a serious face on now.

"….Principal san why do I have to keep it secret…"Mikan said almost in the verge of tears because she is going to lie to her friends mostly to her best friend Hotaru

"Because your Alice is to dangerous and can endanger the students…and might kill them too….."The principal explained but paused when he saw Mikan crying. He could feel what she is feeling now because lying to your friends will be the hardest thing to do.

"Mikan…" He said then he hugged her

"Mikan smile always, don't ever cry.."The principal said

Mikan's POV

"_He said to me to always smile…just like what grandfather told me before(sniff)"_I smiled at him genuinely and wiped my tears away.

"For you I will always smile"I said then he smiled too(Me:Great moment you have.. can I butt in? Mikan: no!Me: You meanie!!you'll pay for this Mikan Sakura(_laughs evilly_)Mikan: (_sweatdrops_)

_"Hotaru I'm sorry that I will lie to you hope you can forgive me..."_(In my thoughts)

Principal's POV

Mikan left already and I saw someone behind me from the corner of my eye it was Narumi

"Do you think she can do it?"Narumi asked

"I know she can"I told him then smiled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh!! Another story finished without having a brown out^^

Mikan:Konichiwa Author san!

Me:(Shocked face)

Mikan:(sweatdrop)Author san….??

Me:(speechless)

Natsume:Maybe that baka's deaf

Me:Hey!!!Anyways how did you people come here??!!

Natsume: simple we went in through the open door

Me:(yet again speechless)

Mikan:okay……..Ummm anyways Minna san RXR^^

Me: Hey!That's my line hmmph!

Me:Minna san Don't forget I repeat don't forget to RxR Just press the Magical button you know the green one there or if some are colorblind just click something down there that's written "review this story/chapter"


End file.
